


Tush

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet based on a prompt... Tommy shaved wearing fishnet stockings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tush

“Tommy?? I’m home,” Adam dropped his keys in the bowl next to the front door and hung his jacket in the foyer closet before looking for his boyfriend. Walking around the corner to the dining room he stopped short as he saw Tommy leaning over the dining room table placing a dinner plate down in front of Adam’s chair. The fact that Tommy was setting the table wasn’t what made him stop dead in his tracks; it was what he was wearing.

Tommy turned around and pouted. “You’re home early, I’m not dressed,” he gestured to the large shirt he was wearing over fishnet stockings. “I had a whole outfit picked out.”

Adam didn’t say anything, but immediately walked over to Tommy and slipped his hands under his shirt, fingers sliding over the silky skin peeking through the mesh netting of the stockings. “Smooth… You shaved.”

Tommy flushed bright pink and ducked his head. “I thought you’d like it,” Tommy looked up at Adam, already working the buttons open on Adam’s shirt, then pushing it off Adam’s shoulders, Tommy leaned in to lick at Adam’s nipples before the fabric had a chance to hit the floor.

“Oh baby, I do, I really do,” Adam slipped his hands under Tommy’s thighs and lifted him on top of the table, his thumbs running along the inside of his knee, then pressing them apart so he could get closer. “Arms up.” Pulling the shirt off and tossing it aside, Adam leaned in to suck at the juncture of Tommy’s neck and shoulder.

Tommy sighed as he let his head fall back, his hands grasping at Adam’s shoulders, legs wrapped around Adam’s waist. Adam tugged him closer to the edge of the table, fingers probing at his hole finding it already slick.

“You… Oh fuck Tommy Joe…” Adam groaned against his throat as he slipped two fingers easily inside, loving the clench of Tommy around him.

“Come on… don’t be a tease,” Tommy started fumbling with Adam’s belt and jeans. Getting them undone he reached inside pulling out Adam’s cock and stroked it leisurely. Tommy looked up at Adam, “So I got a phone call today.”

“A phone call? What abo…” Adam’s eyes went wide. “The test results?”

“Yeah, we’re good to go,” Tommy smiled as he looked down at his hand still moving at a steady pace up and down Adam’s leaking cock. He barely had a chance to enjoy the feeling of touching Adam when his legs were thrown in the air and hitched over Adam’s shoulders. “Fuck Adam, give a guy some warning.”

“Gonna fuck you now,” Adam growled as he pulled a packet of WET from his wallet and slicked his cock. “You were gonna wait to tell me? Dressed in fishnets, _shaved_ , and bending over the table…” Adam lined up and pressed inside.

“Wanted to surp… surprise you… had a whole ou… outfit planned out…” Tommy gasped as Adam buried himself to the hilt, not stopping, and pounding Tommy into the table. Tommy’s head fell back as Adam hitched his hips higher, changing the angle so he was hitting Tommy’s prostate on every thrust. Tommy quickly started jerking his cock with one hand, his other grabbing at Adam’s neck, pulling him down to lick into his mouth.

Adam drove in a few more times before he stuttered through his orgasm, gripping Tommy’s hips so tightly, he could feel the thread from the fishnets chafing his palms and Tommy’s hairless skin. He could already see the red marks that would be visible when Tommy took them off later and if he’s honest, probably in the morning. Giving in to the need to get Tommy off, he batted Tommy’s hand away and took over stroking, twisting over the head just like Tommy liked and grazing his thumbnail over the slit. Crying out, Tommy came clutching at Adam’s shoulders, his thighs shaking as Adam let his legs slip from his shoulders. Crushing their foreheads together, completely sated and happy to be able to feel his boyfriend from the inside out, Tommy smiled.

“Surprise…”


End file.
